Christmases When You Were Mine
by FloorVioleetta
Summary: "Me había mudado de Townsville. Era mi primera Navidad lejos de mi antigua casa. Y es la Navidad más triste que alguna vez pude haber tenido". Song-fic.
1. Capítulo único

**Nota de la autora:** Gracias por pasarse a mi historia, en verdad se los agradezco. Espero sea de su agrado, y con solamente entrar me hacen feliz, je. Si dejan un comentario, también se los agradecería. En fin, les deseo una muy Feliz Noche Buena, Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo. Que el 2016 también, sea mejor que este año. Un beso, Camz. (FloorVioleetta).

 **Acerca de la Historia:** Es un one-shot. Un song-fic, basado en una de las canciones de _Taylor Swift,_ llamada igual que el título de la historia. Está terminada, no hay más partes. Si se desea alguna continuación, lo tendría que pensar, pero probablemente diga que no. Gracias, espero disfruten.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Christmases When You Were Mine**

 **.**

¡Hoy es víspera de Navidad! ¡Y no puedo estar más triste! ¡Sí! ¡Triste! Buttercup me despertó muy temprano en la mañana, ella de verdad estaba emocionada, al igual que Bubbles, y lo entiendo de ellas, Butter solo tiene 9 y Bubb tiene 7, a su edad yo también me emocionaba demasiado por la Navidad, pero ahora que tengo 18… me sigue encantando, de eso no hay duda… pero ya no es como antes.

Como de costumbre, hoy es el día en el que todos se dormirán temprano, esperando la venida de Santa Claus, pero este año lo que quiero para Navidad, "Santa" no me lo traerá. Que yo sepa, él no existe y si llegase a existir no me puede traer a una persona. Es imposible.

Hoy mi casa es la sede de la familia. Lo bueno es que es suficientemente grande para recibir a mis cuatro tíos, mis cuatro tías y mis cinco primos.

–Bloss… cariño, báñate para que bajes a desayunar –dijo mi madre, Sara, al entrar a mi habitación.

Asentí sobando mis ojos. Una vez que se halló fuera de mi habitación, miré el reloj que tenía en mi mesa de noche. 8:45am.

Suspiré derrotada y salí de mi habitación con mi toalla en mano. Mientras estuve en la ducha me vino a la mente un recuerdo…

 _"–_ _Ponte bajo el muérdago –pedía mirándome con sus rojos ojos que combinaban a la perfección con el bastón de caramelo que tenía en mi boca._

 _–_ _Deja terminar mi caramelo –supliqué haciendo casi un puchero._

 _–_ _Pero yo no quiero que lo termines._

 _–_ _¿Por?_

 _–_ _Quiero saborearlo contigo."_

Si no fuese porque la botella de champú cayó en mi pie izquierdo, hubiese recordado cosas demás.

Me gustaría no volver a pensar en esas cosas ni ahora, ni nunca.

 **.**

Tomé mi remera blanca y mis medias del mismo color, zapatos de hebilla de un color fucsia, y un mini vestido rosa con pompones en el cuello para ajustar el gorro. Luego de amarrar una parte de mi cabello con una pequeña cinta rosa, bajé a desayunar.

Mi casa, ahora, era más grande. Desde que nos mudamos de Townsville, la simple casa de dos pisos que era de color blanca, quedó en el olvido, ahora que vivimos en Holmes Ville, y la casa tiene más habitaciones, es más grande, es todo tan diferente.

– ¡Hola, Bloss! –Me saludó Bubbles cuando me vio bajando por las escaleras.

–Hola, Bubb ¿Cómo amaneciste?

– ¡Muy bien! Hoy vendrá Santa.

–Oh, cierto… Pero en la noche –concordé, sentándome junto a Butter.

–A la hora que sea, hoy con Bubb y contigo lo atraparemos –dijo mi pelinegra hermana.

–Disculpa, ¿Qué? Yo no puedo…

–No digas que no, vas a hacerlo igual. Luego te muestro los planos.

Reí por lo bajo. Mis padres también lo hicieron, y es que es muy gracioso como la pequeña Buttercup tenía una angelical alma asesina. Alma asesina, porque siempre pensaba en travesuras, pero angelical porque no le hacían daño a nadie… creo. Ojalá no esté viviendo con una psicópata en mi propia casa.

– _Señorita Rosa_ –era el apodo que mi padre me había puesto desde pequeña por mi amor incondicional a ese color–, necesito que hoy prepares las exquisitas galletas que preparas todos los años… porque… nos hicieron un pedido especial.

 _"–_ _Hey, Bloss –me llamó–. Cuando estemos casados, tendrás que cocinarme de estas galletas durante todas las navidades que pasemos juntos._

 _–_ _Pero Brick –reí–, ni siquiera sabemos si nos casaremos…_

 _–_ _No, no, no, cállate. Si yo digo que nos casaremos, lo vamos a hacer. Aunque tenga que ir a pedir tu mano vestido de payaso. Yo voy a hacerte mi esposa, tonta."_

–Claro, papá –sonreí nostálgica.

–Entonces –ahora llamó mi mamá–, vamos rápido a la compra. El comercio debe ser un caos.

Luego de que termináramos de desayunar, salimos de la casa, me subí con rapidez al auto, y seguido, subió mi mamá.

Era gracioso, porque Bubbles y Buttercup siempre lloraban porque querían ir con nosotras, pero ellas se quedaban ayudando a mi padre a poner las luces y a hacer el aseo de la casa.

 _"–_ _¡Pero ten cuidado! ¡Te vas a caer, idiota! –Grité asustada._

 _–_ _¡No me voy a caer, idiota! –Reía él en cambio, que estaba ajustando el último juego de luces en el techo de su casa. –¡Solo conéctalas…! No, espera Bloss –dijo al momento en que me acercaba al interruptor, me giré hacia él y vi que estaba arreglando las luces que se encontraban bajo la canaleta. Dios, este chico está demente, se puede ir de cabeza al piso–, mejor ven, corre la escalera hasta acá y me ayudas a alinearlas, por favor._

 _Hice caso a lo que me había pedido, y cuando ya estaba alineando las luces, asegurando con un clavo pequeño para que no se cayeran, sentí los fríos labios de él sobre los míos."_

 **.**

Como dijo mi mamá, la verdad era que el supermercado sí era un caos. Gente comprando los ingredientes para la cena, o bien para almorzar hoy porque todos debemos almorzar… ¡Y es que el almuerzo es lo mejor porque el postre siempre es delicioso!... Bueno… en mi caso sí lo es.

Nos demoramos casi tres horas en la compra, ya que mi madre quería también comprar un juego de luces rojas más, para poder rodear la puerta. Le encanta la extravagancia.

Luego de que llegáramos a casa, y almorzáramos, mis padres tuvieron que atender asuntos "importantes", lo que en realidad era: " _Nos_ _faltó algún regalo, así que rápido iremos por él_."

Me pidieron que lavara los platos, y eso me gustaba porque siempre solía relajarme mucho haciéndolo, además de que me lograba distraer bastante.

Más avanzada la tarde, mis padres aún no llegaban y yo estaba a cargo de la casa. Buttercup y Bubbles estaban con los planos locos de la mayor de las dos, intentando mejorar su "Operación Santa Claus" mientras yo cocinaba las galletas.

Ya conocía muy bien los ingredientes para hacer unas deliciosas galletas de Navidad. Me aseguré de hacer muchas, no me importaba estar dos horas en la cocina, pero quería que toda mi familia, que nos visitaba y con la que vivía, disfrutara hasta no poder más. Cuando puse la segunda bandeja con galletas en el horno, mientras dejara que las primeras se enfriaran… Me di cuenta de que sin él… estaba bien… o eso pensaba. Pero sabía que de una u otra forma iba a salir a adelante.

Me apoyé en el mesón, donde esperaban más galletas para ser cortadas con formas de estrellas o pinos o ser metidas al horno. Limpié mis manos en mi delantal y noté cómo dos cabecitas se asomaban por la entrada de la cocina, escondiéndose cuando las miré. Eran mis hermanas.

–A ver, a ver, espías sin límite, ¿Alguna quiere probar las galletas? –Pregunté con una ceja arqueada y una sonrisa en mi rostro.

– ¡Yo quiero! ¡Yo! –Chilló Bubbles entrando a la cocina con una mano alzada.

– ¡Yo también! ¡Yo quiero más que Bubbles! –Gritó Buttercup corriendo hasta a mí, llegando antes que la rubia.

–Vale, pero tengan cuidado, aún están un poco calientes. –Me acerqué hasta las galletas recién horneadas, mientras mis dos hermanas me seguían, las destapé y les pasé una a cada una. No estaban tan calientes tampoco. –Díganme cómo están.

Ambas se llevaron un trozo a la boca. Saborearon un poco y se miraron entre ellas, antes de ponerse a reír, sin dejar de mirarse.

–¿Qué es tan gracioso? –Pregunté poniendo mis puños en mis caderas y frunciendo el ceño, a modo de extrañeza.

–Siempre nos preguntas cómo están las galletas. –Respondió Bubbles, aún tenía galleta en la boca, pero para hablarme se cubrió la boca con su manito libre.

–Y siempre te quedan deliciosas. –Añadió Buttercup, imitando la acción de Bubbles. –En serio.

Sonreí ante el cumplido de mis hermanas e hice que se fueran a la sala a seguir jugando, en tanto, yo me ocupaba de las galletas.

Una vez mis padres llegaron, yo ya había terminado de hornear y ya estaba ayudando a mis hermanas a vestirse bonitas, antes de irme a la ducha… de nuevo, para sacarme la harina que tenía en el cabello y para sentirme bien antes de sentarme a la mesa a cenar.

 **.**

Mis tíos y primos llegaron cuando yo estaba en mi habitación, terminando de arreglarme. Vestido rosa, chaleco rojo, la usual cinta en mi cabello, medias blancas y zapatos negros con hebilla.

En la cena, estaba sentada junto a mi primo Mitch. Él era el único con mi misma edad, cabello castaño y pecoso, nuestros otros primos tenían la edad de Buttercup y una tenía un año más que Bubbles.

Fue divertido ver cómo el padre de Mitch, que era esposo de la hermana de mi padre, hacía unos brindis haciendo referencia a la mala comida de mi tía. Ella se lo tomaba con humor, puesto que sabía que tenía razón.

Los niños se fueron a dormir a eso de las diez de la noche, Mitch dormía en mi habitación, en una cama junto a la mía. Estábamos conversando del ingreso a la universidad de ambos, que entraríamos en agosto, luego de terminar la preparatoria. Él entraría a estudiar leyes, yo, por mi parte, estudiaré medicina.

De a poco, Mitch se quedó dormido, mientras que yo me senté en la cama y miré a mi ventana, corrí la cortina y noté que la nieve estaba comenzando a cubrir el jardín y en general, todo Holmes Ville.

 _"_ _Querido Santa:_

 _Mi nombre es Blossom Marie Utonium, tengo 18 años, recién cumplidos el 30 de noviembre. Estoy pronta a terminar la preparatoria, y estoy en el cuadro de honor, gracias a mis excelentes clasificaciones._

 _He sido una buena hermana mayor, siempre cuido de mis hermanas, trato de jugar con ellas la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible. También ayudo a mi mamá con los quehaceres del hogar y a mi papá con las preparaciones de sus clases para la universidad que trabaja, ya sea ayudándolo poniendo las calificaciones de sus alumnos, o compaginando pruebas y guías._

 _Estoy segura de que también daré todo de mí para ser la mejor en la carrera que quiero estudiar._

 _Por eso, en esta carta… no te quería pedir nada, no, la verdad es que no. Lo que yo quiero, lo sabes, y es una persona que se encuentra en el nevado pueblo de Townsville."_

Fue buena idea romper esa carta antes de que alguien la encontrara.

 **.**

Me desperté al oír los chillidos de siete niños. Miré a Mitch y también tenía el ceño fruncido por haberlo despertado.

Bajamos en pijama y pantuflas, y vimos que los niños ya estaban buscando sus regalos y mis tíos y mis padres estaban igual que Mitch y yo.

–Feliz Navidad –dije casi en un susurro, al verlos a todos abrazados.

" _–_ _¡Feliz Navidad, Blossom Marie! –Decía antes de entregarme mi regalo, junto con un beso._

 _–_ _¡Feliz Navidad, Brick Isaac! –Decía yo correspondiendo su gesto, y entregándole también su regalo."_

Este año, eso no pasaría.

Al abrir mis regalos, además de sorprenderme por lo bellos que eran, y es que los libros son tan mágicos que embellecen esta blanca y triste Navidad, estuve pensando en algunas cosas que preguntarle a Brick… Mi ex novio:

¿Le habrá regalado a su madre otro suéter? Hace dos años fue uno rosa, el año anterior fue uno naranja con unas pequeñas flores blancas… ¿Este año habrá sido uno negro?

¿Sus primos de nuevo llegaron tarde desde Minnesota? La verdad es que siempre llegan tarde, si este año no lo hicieron, sería un milagro de Navidad.

¿Me habrá extrañado en toda esta celebración?

Y es que por dos Navidades disfrutamos la compañía del otro. Por dos Navidades disfrutamos del calor del otro.

Por dos Navidades, Brick, fuiste mío.

 **.**

Llegó el 26 de diciembre. Mis primos ya no estaban y mis hermanas se la pasaban jugando con sus nuevos juguetes. Era tarde, y mis padres habían ido nuevamente a la compra, para tener todo listo desde antes para celebrar el Año Nuevo. Yo estaba leyendo uno de los libros que me regalaron. _"Eleanor & Park"_. Aún no era ni medio día, y ya estaba en la mitad del libro… ¡Y eso que lo dividí en partes para no leerlo tan rápido!

–¡Blossom! –El gritó de Bubbles me sobresaltó. –¡Buttercup salió de la casa!

Cerré el libro con fuerza y lo dejé en el sofá, corrí hasta la puerta y vi a mi hermana de ojos verdes entrar a la casa con unas cartas.

–¡Buttercup Emma! –Regañé – ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre salir de la casa así?!

–Solo fui por las cartas… –Dijo con un hilo de voz ante mi regaño. Suavicé la mirada y asentí con la cabeza.

Buttercup y Bubbles se fueron a la sala, mientras yo cerraba la puerta y las seguía antes de sentarme de nuevo en el sofá para poder seguir leyendo.

De reojo notaba que mis hermanas pasaban y pasaban las cartas, hasta que notaron una y me miraron curiosas.

–¿Qué les pasa? –Pregunté con una ceja arqueada.

–Esta carta –dijo Buttercup acercándose a mí, quedándose de pie en frente de mí –es para ti.

Cerré el libro con delicadeza, lo volví a dejar en el sofá, y tomé la carta.

Evidentemente, era para mí.

 _Blossom Marie Utonium  
Holmes Ville  
Red Rose Street, 456  
USA_

¿Y el remitente?

 _Brick Isaac Him._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo. Gracias por leer mi historia. Un abrazo, nos leemos pronto.


	2. Carta de Brick

Querida Blossom:

¿Qué tal estás? Ha pasado tiempo, y no puedo creer que estemos en esta situación. Como es tradición familiar, te mando esta postal adjunta a la carta, porque, bueno, sigues formando parte de la familia. Esta navidad cambié el tipo de regalos para mis padres: a mi madre le compré un collar con un colgante de mariposa y a mi padre, un suéter blanco con tortugas, ya sabes lo mucho que le gustan.

Quizás te preguntes por qué te estoy escribiendo, luego de haber acordado no hablarnos. Y es que te extraño, y no puedo aceptar que esta Navidad no vayamos a estar juntos.

Odio esa idea. En serio, la odio. Demasiado.

"Quiero verte", es algo en lo que pienso cada maldito día, desde que me comunicaste tu partida, y desde que te fuiste. Ese día, no derramé ninguna lágrima, al menos en frente de ti. Detesto a mi "yo" de ese tiempo, por no haber ido tras de ti en ese maldito momento.

Bloss, mi niña favorita… ¡Mi tonta favorita! No puedo negar que ahora mismo estoy con un nudo en la garganta, sin saber cómo es que sigo siendo capaz de escribir aún. Mi caligrafía se está volviendo temblorosa, más de lo normal, ya debes saber por qué. Quiero ser sincero contigo, así que voy a contarte que ahora mismo estoy "saliendo" (sí, entre comillas, porque no es tal y como la palabra significa e involucra) con alguien. Todo es de índole casual, compartimos clases y me la he encontrado unas varias veces en los entrenamientos… Es Bell, la chica que ahora es la capitana de las porristas. ¿Te acuerdas de ella? Cuando te fuiste, me declaró sus sentimientos y yo solo pude aceptarla _a ella_ en una de las fiestas de Princess. Ya sabes cómo me pongo cuando estoy pasado de copas; esa noche, ella se iba a ir, y yo la acompañé.

Desperté en su casa, pero dejé en claro que no aceptaba sus sentimientos.

Ella sabe lo enamorado que sigo de ti, por eso es que no puedo considerar que estamos _saliendo_. Porque no es así como tal. Bell insistió en que debía escribirte, pensado que así podría dar un hincapié a nuestra ruptura… Pero creo que he dicho que te extraño en la totalidad de esta carta, y no voy a dejar de hacerlo. Es posible que después de haber leído lo de Bell, no quisieras saber de mí, aunque estoy seguro de que tomarías una postura de _altura_ , haciendo como si no te importara. Sé que te importa, y puedes estar enojada. Estás en tu derecho, pero hasta cierto punto, porque rompimos, así que no tenemos que "sernos fieles". Te lo dije porque no me siento cómodo ocultándotelo, sin embargo, quería recalcarte el hecho de que, a pesar de eso, no puedo hacer como si nuestra historia está terminada y que ya di vuelta la página.

Te extraño, Blossom Marie, te extraño demasiado, y no creo que me canse de decirlo. Sé que ahora estás dudando de mis sentimientos a raíz de lo de Bell, pero también te confunde el que te esté escribiendo. Me conoces lo suficiente como para saber, de antemano, que yo no haría esto si no fuese totalmente necesario. Estoy seguro de que recuerdas cuánto me costó escribirle una carta a mi padre cuando estuvo hospitalizado, hace ya casi un año. Si no valiese la pena, no lo habría hecho.

El otro día, para el noveno cumpleaños de Boomer, viajamos hasta un parque de juegos que él quería visitar… Pasé por el Paseo de los Cerezos… ¿Recuerdas que era nuestro lugar? ¿Y que comentábamos que tal vez podría ser el de muchos? Pues eso es lo que más invadía mi mente estando allí. Todos esos momentos que inmortalizamos en ese lugar… Quiero volver ahí, pero solo si eso incluye estar contigo, porque si no, ¿de qué sirve?

Con esta carta, solo busco hacerte saber lo mucho que te extraño, sin importar lo muy alejados que estemos ni si ya pensaste en intentar una relación con alguien más. Si eso es así, creo que me sentiría enojado, dolido, pero no puedo recriminarte nada, después de todo, yo hice lo de Bell. No obstante, quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento completamente, ya que estoy reivindicándome como _ser humano_ … O algo así; quería decir que no tengo por qué quedarme pegado contigo, ¿no? Mas, aquí me tienes, escribiéndote una carta, siendo algo dramático y un tanto incoherente, dejando todo mi orgullo de lado, rompiendo, por primera vez, una promesa que te hice… Solo porque ya no soporto la idea de estar sin ti.

Quiero verte, quiero verte, quiero verte, esa es toda la verdad. Te extraño, cada vez y día más. Te quiero… demasiado.

Espero puedas responderme pronto, sabes mi dirección, estoy seguro de eso.

Blossom, te quiero.

Atte. Brick.

P.D.: Respóndeme cuando puedas, incluso si te toma cinco o seis años.

P.D.D.: Te extraño.

P.D.D.D.: Feliz Navidad.

P.D.D.D.D.: Cuántas posdatas.

P.D.D.D.D.D: Te quiero.

* * *

.

.

.

Y eso es lo que decía la carta de Brick. La escribí hace unos días, pero no la quise publicar hasta que ya tuviera la otra parte ya escrita, por lo menos hasta el capítulo 2 de 3. Sí, voy hacer un continuación de esta historia, que será publicada a la brevedad, la cual está centrada en Brick, y cómo maneja su vida después de su ruptura con Blossom. Se llama **SPRING DAY** , y sí, está basada en la canción de BTS.

Sé que dije que no iba a hacer una continuación, y mantuve esa promesa por un poco más de dos años, pero esta carta y la historia paralela (SD) prácticamente se escribieron solas, me salieron las ideas de la nada, solo con escuchar la canción, estando sola en la biblioteca de la universidad (creo que de verdad es un lugar sagrado).

Gracias por leer esto, y si leíste esta historia cuando la publiqué (finales de 2015, para Nochebuena), pues espero sigas teniendo ganas de leer la continuación que tanto me pidieron.

De todas maneras, si eres nuevo lector, espero haberte complacido un poco con esta historia.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
